The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having improved light transmittance by increasing an aperture ratio.
Recently, various display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrowetting display device, an electrophoretic display device, and an organic light emitting display device have been developed. In general, a display device includes a plurality of pixels for displaying an image. The pixels receive data signals in response to gate signals and display the image corresponding to the data signals.
A liquid crystal display device has low viewing angle performance compared to other display devices. The viewing angle performance of a liquid crystal display can be improved by enhancing a side visibility to a level of a front visibility. To improve the viewing angle performance, drive systems employing various modes such as a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode, and a super-patterned vertical alignment (S-PVA) mode have been developed.
For example, the S-PVA mode includes two sub-pixels for each of pixels of a display device. Different data voltages different are applied to the two sub-pixels. The two sub-pixels have different brightness values because they are charged with different pixel voltages.
Human eyes looking at the display device recognize the median value of the two brightness values. The side viewing angle may be prevented from being degraded due to distortion of a gamma curve at an intermediate gray level or less. Since the two sub-pixels are charged with different pixel voltages, the side visibility of the display device may be improved.